Hand propelled two wheel carts or dollies for a variety of purposes are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,105,228 shows a cart for transporting pig iron. Broadly similar transport devices are disclosed in each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 217,503; 779,913; 1,029,045; and 1,105,228.
None of the prior art structures is suitable for fulfilling the need satisified by the present invention, namely, the provision of a properly balanced cart for calves and the like which can be easily operated without strain by a walking attendant. The cart, according to the invention, has a stable box-like body of a proper size to accommodate a calf, and includes a rear entry gate, a level floor and a front V-yoke through which the head and neck of the animal may extend varying amounts, depending on the size of the animal, to aid in balancing the cart.
A unique feature of the invention is the provision on the rear frame of the cart body of a pair of gravity closing manually released latches which enable the user of the cart to conveniently load it while the cart body is resting on the ground, followed by depression of the control handle to its latched position and rocking of the cart forwardly on the wheel axis to an elevated level transport position.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.